Cauldron
by SusieCues
Summary: "Give me a chance to prove to you I can be trusted..." He held up his hand to braid his fingers with hers that slid between his like tumblers locking into place. Rey found she couldn't extract her hand from his commanding grasp. "Trusted with your happiness," Ren assured with hooded eyes glinting in the resplendent sunlight.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to all who read, review, favorite and follow...**

* * *

It was nice here; of course, nice was somewhat of a neutral descriptor. One glaring thing this hideout wasn't, it wasn't home. This emerald green-blue world of balmy ocean breezes and foliage-rich landscapes was a delight a minute, very much like the planet Luke had been hiding out on all alone. This setting was a favorable mixture of sprawling tropics and rolling grasslands. Similarly, there were islands too, where rocky outcroppings built to towering mountains that seemed to reach beyond the lovely firmament. How could one planet hold this much water? She couldn't help thinking this often. Practically everywhere she'd explored there was cool, refreshing liquid beauty to enjoy, which she did to the fullest. They would be safe here, laying low from Ren and Snoke's virulent First Order. Chewie, who had been so good to see, and still mourning the loss of Han, had departed a while ago with B-88. The Wookiee was in search of a co-pilot, one who would be all too glad to jump into smuggling, that much he could face. Replacing Han, though painful, had to be done. In the meantime, the droid was a temporary substitute. Chewie had a true affinity with machines of many kinds as the years had revealed.

Luke had told Rey the name of this way out of the way place, on the fringe of the outer rim, but it was a real tongue twister. She had the habit of shying away from things not easy to pronounce, so she had taken to calling their port in the storm...'Stogagah,' or just ga-gah, for short. Thoroughly unoriginal, but she didn't care. Luke wasn't correcting her pronunciation, when she would say Stogagah, so she figured she wasn't too far wrong. And when in haste she'd say ga-gah, Luke would laugh. She knew it was as odd as it could be, missing her barren home world, but she did. Missed it as sure as Wampa snow creatures would miss their precious snow if they somehow got transported to Jakku. Just thinking that was preposterous, although stranger things than that happened in this galaxy. In all probability, any transplanted Wampas would most likely hate her home, or die for lack of frozen tundra they were used to.

A person thrust into what was unfamiliar normally missed what was customary, despite its hardships, which her life had been on Jakku. This new life was exciting, along with its uncertainties. Would she ever see Finn again? Or, wrap her arms around nit-picky Kabeeja, her cloth-wrapped wizened partner she shared 'scrutiny' space with in the marketplace? Was money-hungry Unkar Plutt still cheating honest, starving folks? She had embarked on a new life and she had the aches, pains, bumps, bruises and second thoughts about what she'd gotten herself into to prove it.

Rey sighed, the muscles in her bone-tired body like jelly, especially those in the back of her delicate neck. Once a very gritty neck, now one that glistened at the moment with clean, sweet-smelling water. Good thing these stone-lined pools of bubbling spring water existed to knead out the kinks. Training to be a Jedi wasn't for weak-willed wimps. It was a good thing she had started out strong. Saying it was grueling, backbreaking work would be putting it mildly. She had never worked this hard in her life, and she had culled refuse and scrap to eke out an existence, barely staying alive. How she got Luke to agree to train her, she would never know, but in the end her persistence to persuade him had swayed him. He swore he would not have her ending up like the other eager Force-sensitives, who had been slaughtered. And Rey had promised that would never happen to her. Finally, after Luke had contemplated long and hard, Rey's expert wheedling had won him over to her side. Luke had to admit, she was obscenely gifted; of course she was. Guided by the Force, Luke held off revealing why she was one of the best apprentices he had ever schooled. Well, he knew that when the time was right, he would overload her with a wealth of information. For the time being, he knew it was wiser to concentrate her focus. She needed time to reflect and absorb, grow her confidence that would come under his careful tutelage.

From what she had told him about her battle with Kylo, and her having survived the life-altering experience, his young apprentice still had so much to learn, and not a long time to learn it. Still, he'd made a vow to her and with himself. Being patient with her was vital. He had been reminded of his own arduous journey, trying to master the ways of the Force. But, with accurate knowledge, insight and grit, she was going to be something, something the likes of which the galaxy hadn't seen for a long time. She'd be a Jedi master, as was he. As Yoda, and those illustrious chosen ones before him had been. Luke was quick to repeatedly point out that he was merely a humble servant of the Force. Rey was convinced that he was the greatest master who ever lived. Far from that, Luke would inwardly chastise. And he would mindfully tell her, "We learn from one another as the Force guides." It wasn't necessary that she heard this from him, at least not in these early stages of her instruction. There had been, and in his mind, always would be two masters he'd had the privilege of knowing and benefiting from their wondrous discipline...Yoda and Obi-Wan, the latter especially. The man was sacrosanct in Luke's eyes, to this day.

Luke sensed how grateful Rey was for this period of complete relaxation, pleasure and a fragile peace that rolled off of her in waves, much like the actual waves lapping against the white sand shores of this enormous secluded atoll. Wisely, he had no intention of disturbing her. He soundlessly minced past her reclined form as she lounged with eyes closed, the mineral-rich, restorative waters of the natural hot spring soothing her. Ah, this pampering felt all kinds of good, that he knew. Observing Rey regale in contented bliss a few moments more, Luke smiled, pleased that she had sought him out. She was all he imagined she would be, the final piece in this puzzle he had been nowhere near solving. Awash in discernment, he'd leave her to her rejuvenation. As he went his way, he threw another look over his cloaked shoulder at the winsome girl, bestowing upon her his smile unseen, his heart full where it had been empty for so long a time.

Tendrils of the Force, in contortion, enwrapped and tugged Rey as she dozed, uniting her heart and mind. Her soft, tempting lips curled beneath her twitching nose. Her chest rose and fell, then her breath caught. Though she struggled, there was no calming herself. She was _his_ prisoner again, and _he_ would show her his true nature, consummately proud of who he was, and what he intended to become to her with the Dark side leading the way. The more Rey squirmed, the more intense her bondage became. As though her eyelids were sewn shut, she was forced to see in her mind's eyes Ren's graphic indecency. He writhed inside her as she throbbed. He held her fast in his consuming embrace as they descended into the abyss together.

"Get out of my head! You think you know me, but you don't! Never will!" Rey emitted, neither fiercely, nor as though she were down-and-out. "Release me-now!" She was strong in the Force this rapacious enemy had to admit. She was the prize, he would possess her. She dug fingers driven by reflex into the pool's raw stone finish, giving the impression that she was digging in her heels, unwilling to give an inch. Who did this fugitive from the Light side of the Force think he was? A cheap imitation of his infamous grandfather? Who, even though had mended his evils ways at the end of his reign, had never been fully forgiven by most sentient lifeforms in the galaxy. Why should they forgive after DV had caused so many so much harm for so long?

And now that Dark Lord's legacy had given rise to the First Order and its hallmark of madness.

"I...want you..." Ren's ominous voice slithered, poisoning her thoughts, wreaking havoc with any inner sense of peace her introductory training had begun instilling. What? Did he think his strident voice booming in her brain was enough to get her to knuckle under?

From a distance, Luke, obscured by tangles of thick bushes, observed, seeing how locked she was in her internal struggle. The word _deadlocked_ skittered through his mind. As Rey batted her head from side-to-side, Luke stared at her more intently before he decided not to turn away to return to his makeshift dwelling, a lean-to made mostly of large, sturdy planchot fronds weaved with various mosses and vines. He needed his privacy as did Rey. The lean-to was adjacent to a remarkably spacious, appealing cave, Luke had stipulated she take. Its walls were smooth and its floor densely carpeted by contiguous naturally polished loomis tuffs. Any description that did walking on the cave floor justice would be as though one were walking upon invisible clouds. He and Rey loved ditching their footwear just outside of the cave entrance, then they would pick up a little speed to slide across the glass-like finish. Rey had gotten to know the venerable legend so much better. As prestigious, and mature as Luke was, his boyish side lurked beneath the surface. Force, or no Force, it was fun flying on two feet. Speeding over the sands of Jakku had never been this much fun. Rey enjoyed hearing about his youthful exploits on Tatooine. A wistful look would lodge in his eyes and soon Luke would pronounce Ben Kenobi's name with such reverence.

"Obi-Wan." Often, after Luke would sigh, allowing for the name to sink in, he'd go on to say, "Rey, I'm teaching you, and _he_ is too. Obi-Wan's legacy lives on."

Rey would always nod and trust what was buried within herself; she believed Luke profoundly.

But fun was the furthest thing Rey was having right now. Kylo's presence, whether it be real, or frequently loomed as a malevolent figment to trash her dreams, mangled her mental health. Hearing his laughter made her cringe. As her skin crawled, he taunted and maligned her, then begged her to be with him. She needed to understand, he pleaded, but he never sounded sincere, more scornful and jeering. As though he were doing her favor by mistreating her.

"You don't know what you want." Skating out of his control, she struck back, "Don't say it's me since we both know that's not true!" Was his callous misuse of power over her meant to impress? Hissing, louder, Rey ordered, "What you're selling-I'm not buying. Now, go! I mean it-torture me all you like, I'll never give in. You're wasting your time if you think you'll snuff out the light that's been snuffed out in you. I loathe you. You're dead to me!" Her breath caught in her throat and the brunt of his invasive, bizarre tyranny subsided. Her eyes burned upon snapping open, and though she half-expected she would see him, in all of his fomenting glory, towering above her in the crystal clear pool, Kylo wasn't there in the flesh. Was she partly to blame, or was he fully responsible? Kylo's frightening good looks might cause a more susceptible, off-the-wall girl to cave, but if he thought Rey fell into that category, he was even more hopeless than she already thought. Ren might have been a favorite son when he went by the name of Ben Solo, but any resemblance to that confused boy, who'd gotten lost in the shuffle, had vanished once the vengeful shaping responsible for twisting him into the mess he was now had taken root.

Bright red, the color of intense blaster fire flashed before her eyes, then Force-lightning overwhelmed the volleys. "I'm not who you think I am," Rey muttered in a whisper as her head lolled forward before letting her entire body sink beneath the roiling bubbles of the babbling hot tub. "I'm what you couldl have been," she said, her air bubbles rising to the surface.

Luke felt her calm herself. Glancing a final time at the pool, he quietly left the grove altogether. He, embroiled in her thoughts, disappeared into the emerald forest, consumed by what Rey considered to be her failings. Attuned to what she felt, and how deeply she felt she had let Luke down, her master sympathized, having been down that same path before. She wasn't alone. She belonged, would take her rightful place. What Luke felt for Rey tingled within him, strengthening what they shared, binding them, never letting go. He would be with her, always. And she was going to be magnificent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Readers, thanks so much for your support! Here is more...**

* * *

Breathing hard after coming up for air, Rey gasped while looking about herself, her eyes open wide, waiting. Kylo was lurking. There was no doubt. He was, she knew; in the back of her mind the little voice screamed, 'Keep your guard up. He's only begun.'

Groggy, she listened intently, teetering expectantly on the brink of fight, or flight. Although wide awake, her movements were sluggish and her head was heavy as if magma-lead filled it. How it banged with a distinctive ringing in her ears. As the ringing grew more intense, she shut her heavy eyes, relying on the Force to help her get through this latest chaotic episode. Before she called out to Luke, her heart leapt when the thought struck her. What would make her want to talk with her enemy? Yet, she was getting that; the idea was loud, clear. Hadn't what she'd gone through with the renegade been painful enough? His resentment, ire, dashed hopes, downfall and hubris hurt her now, like being pricked with a cache of honed thick needles.

In a heartbeat, her sensing him was confirmed. He had found her, standing before her like a pillar. All she was capable of doing was gawk, coupled with ruing his uncanny abilities that were no match for her fledging potentiality. When she found her tongue, he smirked, and Rey shrank down so the bubbling water could hide her scantily-clad body from his searing gaze. His open, naked stare with greedy eyes, was meant to strip her of dignity, not just the little she wore, she swore.

Luke must know that Kylo Ren had discovered their lair. Had he gone into hiding, certainly not due to fear, but for reasons of his own? What now? Rey wasn't guessing Ren knew how vulnerable she was like this. The murderous son's ragged black hair hung limp as his hard eyes, now brutal, raked her face. "You shouldn't be here," Rey dissented, putting every last bit of bite into her hiss. Why hadn't she brought the lightsaber, as Luke had advised.

His voice was devoid of emotion when Ren replied, "Neither should you." He edged closer to the lip of the frothy pool, then squatted in one fluid gesture. With an extended hand, he offered, "By the look of you, you're done." He then tested what she'd been stewing in. Suggestively, he crowed, "Hot." Then, he drawled when inviting, "Come with me."

Was he kidding? After what he'd done to his own father? "Never." He was impossible, liberally seeded with madness.

"Learn from me, desert flower, because you know you're curious about me," Ren guided, gauging from the deepening florid tinge to her beautiful face that he'd victoriously struck a nerve. The vibration of her response to him resounded throughout his body. He skillfully reworked his attitude, wanting her to see that he could be the opposite of what she thought he was. "I can help you. More than you can imagine. Can't you see you owe yourself this chance?" He glanced over to the fleece towel he spied hanging nearby and Force-brought it to his left hand. "Here."

Oh, so now he was a gentleman?

Turning her glistening alabaster back to him and his offer was her definitive way of putting a crimp in any of his plans that included her. With rosy pink arms folded over her flat, yet inviting nubile chest, Rey flatly rejected, "No thanks."

He, in no way shy, began undressing, to Rey's shock and dismay. By the time he had gotten down to his boxers, she was beside herself. Why wasn't she hightailing it out of here? The water was way hotter now since she had snuck a peek or two at Ren's intriguing physique. Clearing her throat, intent on sounding snarly, Rey barked, "What do you think you're doing?"

His laugh, far from being as hollow as it had been in the forest, echoed in her ears. "What does it look like?" In the process of lowering himself into the hot tub, he said with a distinct cavalier flair, "Joining you. Obviously." That snide crack earned him some mighty cutting looks, but the way Rey rolled her eyes was heart-pounding. Her charisma set him off his game, but the reaction was only momentary.

He was lean, muscular, attention-getting in all the right places and it pained her to see herself reacting to him as though he were the last juicy man in the galaxy. She purposely thought about another man, one who had saved her life on more than one occasion since they had met. She'd kissed his forehead as he'd lain in the med bay, and here she sat wishing that he was here instead of this Darth Vader wannabe. Sadly, she had to admit that Kylo Ren, f/k/a Ben Solo, was fine. That being thought, horrified, she scooted to the opposite end of the little pool, knowing that being as far away from him as she could be was the way to go. Force-drop and kick him.

"Hey, I won't bite," Kylo remonstrated, flashing far from innocent eyes at her. While bunching up the towel to place behind his head, he gave her a too cute grin. What was it with bad boys?

"Oh, _no_. You commit _patricide_." She had him dead to rights, and he knew it, but he acted as though she spoke of someone else. If he thought that by such coltish behavior he could worm his way around her good side, to get to her conflicted heart, he thought wrong.

He could see it, as plainly as he saw the look of compassion flashing on and off on her face. She wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. Jumping on what little he saw, he persuaded, "I had the right to defend myself. His blaster was concealed, aimed at my chest at close range. You really didn't know my father like I do. He was the best smuggler in this upside down galaxy and that didn't come from being honest."

His infuriating words burned her. "Oh, sure. Said to the woman you tried murdering in the forest," Rey berated, readying to get out of the tub as quickly as she could. "You're hopeless, and I'm out of here."

"Don't go—please. Stay. We need to talk. You know we need to. It's not a challenge. It's a request."

"I refuse to listen to a liar. A bad seed who kills innocents." She felt his twinge, ever so slight, of remorse, felt the light in him rise up to tamp down the darkness.

She halted her splashy departure when he, and this was a huge surprise, gently urged, "I'm not wrong about you. We can help each other…"

"I'm getting all the help I need…" After her voice trailed, she spat, "To defeat you and the criminals you side with."

"Luke—"

Vehemently, she cut him off. "You have no right to even say his name."

"Listen to me. There need not be conflict between us. We yearn for the same things." He let that sink in, wearing a serene smile as her confused thoughts streamed through his mind.

Rey yanked the towel he was using as a pillow and juddered away from him as he wheeled around where he sat. He wondered if she might snap his head with it. She raised her hand, which he took to mean she was preparing to Force-slap him first; he decided he would like that if she did. Feisty women were his catnip. Not only from battles and challenges did he bear scars. His actions with women, who prided themselves on having good reputations, had earned him their stripes. Rey was his latest to bestow. His newest disfigurement lent more appeal as he saw it.

"I'm leaving!" she threw in his face, her hackles way up. He had stepped in front of her wagging his head, spouting spicy chestnuts to get her even more worked up. If he said he didn't like her this way, he would be lying. "The sooner you get it through your head I want nothing to do with you, it will be so much better for all concerned."

She was begging for him to get gone, but Kylo had other ideas. He stopped her, Force-restraining with a light flick of his fingers, only allowing that she move her mouth. That prim, proper, delectable orifice he had no trouble imagining opening to him. "Not until you hear me out. Then, if it's the only imagination you have, run back to the old, colorless Jedi, who doesn't know what to do with you. You're stronger than anyone he's ever tried to train—and failed." He came around behind her, anchoring her in his sheeny, powerful arms, rippling with virility. "I'll show you. Take care of you. Together, we're unstoppable. Glorious. I know what you want. I want it too. The galaxy is ours for the taking. And take we will. I'm talking you and me—just you and me." His meaning was clear and the thought ravished her as he felt her tender flesh vibrate against his. He wantonly enticed, funneling his pointblank, gooseflesh-eliciting whisper into her captured ear. "Say yes, Rey. Yes. Yes." The s's quivered in the air.

Her small head fell against his wet broad shoulder as a choking sound lodged deep in her throat when Kylo peppered the shell of her ear with soft kisses. She was drowning again, and this time she feared she would actually die. Tears wallowed in her eyes and when she closed them, some fell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Your comments are greatly appreciated...  
**

* * *

He hated doing this to her, hated seeing her tears stream down her lovely face contorting every which way. Did her anguish abate his mistreating her? Perhaps it would have if he knew what kindness and compassion meant. Fey floundered in his arms, calling out to Luke through their link. Only silence met her insistent pleas for help. Kylo couldn't resist breaking into her mind, knowing that his uncle wasn't going to show up. His uncle was a great one for disappearing. He would know since Luke had done it so many times before.

"He isn't coming," Ren assured a struggling Rey.

Not believing her captor for a second, she audibly sputtered, "You don't know that." Feeling every fiber of her defiance, she sang out vehemently, "Luke! Luke! Please. I need you." Then, she got still, knowing within herself that she should relax, glean resiliency from her training.

Ren scoffed, exhaling a great blast of air. "No you don't. He's useless. You need _me_ to show you the true nature of the Force. The best side of it. Its Dark side."

"Why not begin by showing me some common courtesy. That is if you're capable of it." Being freed was a step in the right direction. Rey wasn't thoroughly convinced that Kylo was beyond turning around to save. Her heart beat faster in her chest, rising and falling rapidly, as that idea took firmer root. Convinced she had to try, she suggested, "Why not start by showing me just how reasonable you can be, eh?"

Giving her a sidelong look, he said, "I thought you already knew I have a problem with that." And yet, slowly, he began relaxing his hold on her, a good start, she considered.

When she stood on her own two feet, the first thing she did was to clothe herself. Under Kylo's judgmental eyes, Rey finished dressing. He couldn't say he was pleased, but he didn't voice his displeasure. What was more displeasing was the way she stood sizing him up, he judged. As though wanting to rub salt in a wound that hadn't quite healed, Ren said, "So, it's just you and my spineless uncle here, thinking that by training you, you'll make everything all right? Like you tried making things right in the forest. By the way, where's your sad excuse for a protector? That guy who actually thought he could face me and survive?

Anger laced her voice. "Don't you dare!" She thought of Finn, lying in the snow, face down, half-dead. How he had tried beating back this horrible excuse for a son. "He's more a man than you'll ever be!"

Feeding off of her anger, Ren cajoled with obvious suggestive overtones, "Try me."

On the heels of that salacious proposal, Rey flinched. Squaring off against him, she let fly, "Shut-up! He knows the difference between right and wrong. In my book, that's what makes a man a real man!"

"What would you know about what makes a real man? Think you can make me?" Deadlocked, they stood glaring at each other as the balmy island breezes ruffled their hair. It wasn't until Ren broke the silence with a new approach that Rey gave up yelling for Luke with all her might in her mind. "So...what have you learned so far? He made himself comfortable on a nearby outcropping of jebstone, with no intention of putting his clothes on his back, which visibly irritated Rey, he saw.

Shaking her head, knowing she should leave him to his own egotism, she rejoined, "How to control my anger."

Taking care to say this extra nicely, Kylo mocked, "How's that working out?"

"Just great until you showed up." She had huffed off to the clearing in the grove littered with the nearby trees' bright amber and crimson leaves. When the sun caught them just right, they shimmered. Not wishing to waste any more time with this enigma, Rey didn't hide the fact that she was going on her way.

Rolling out his best manners that had an edge to them, he sighed, then flattered, "It's not my intention to rile you up. I want us to be friends. We can be. I admit, I haven't made that easy. I came here because I think you deserve to know that I want you to have the best life. Not chasing after dreams some old fools thought they had a right to perpetuate."

His strange-sounding words whirled around her head, conflicting with Jedi principles. Why was he so dead-set on getting her to see him as someone genuine? He and his softly-spoken words didn't fool her. Still, she couldn't help gulping, somewhat nervously. "Look, you think I need your help. I've got lots to learn, yeah. I know that's true, but you think you're the one to teach me better than any Jedi." Ren had no words for how fascinating she was. A girl like her didn't come along every day. His approach had been all wrong. He could be charming and the better man he felt safe to assume she thought he should be. "I don't want to rule the galaxy, let alone with you." Ren never batted an eye, coyly, he threw her an enthralled look. Subdued. "I..." Recovering from momentary befuddlement, Rey asserted, "I want the chance to learn as much as I can, and then decide how best to..." Her smile was the radiance of any sun, in any system, Ren had ever seen. " _Serve_ others. Not plague them." Her sigh wasn't one of resignation. "Why can't you see the light in that?"

His syrupy smile was meant to sweeten his appeal. He had made a practice of fawning over himself in mirrors. He was handsome. When was she going to show she knew that? "The right kind of persuasion might tip me to your side." With twinkles in his bold, dark eyes, he advanced on her quickly. Just as quickly, she Force-repelled him, her hand aimed squarely at his chest. Again, he was forced to marvel at her strength, her effortless wielding of such tremendous power. The thought of their combining their strengths made him delirious. He smiled again. "You're something, you know that?"

Rey snorted, looking every inch his superior. "What I know is I don't trust you." What an understatement, like chiding that Jabba The Hutt could lose weight whenever he wanted to.

"Give me a chance to prove to you I can be trusted..." He held up his hand to braid his fingers with hers that slid between his like tumblers locking into place. Rey found she couldn't extract her hand from his commanding grasp. "Trusted with your happiness," Ren assured with hooded eyes glinting in the resplendent sunlight.

Abruptly, a familiar voice, full of command in its own right, interrupted the seamy tete-a-tete. "You're not welcome here, Ren. Leave before you regret having ever set eyes on her. Her destiny shrinks from yours." Luke emerged from the grey-shaded shadows, with his hand clearly resting on the hilt of his returned lightsaber at his side. His face, a study in quiet purpose and blinding intent, stared his nephew down. Again, he repeated, "Leave." Off the cuff, Luke badgered, "Dress quickly. You should see how ridiculous you look."


End file.
